<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Heart (Français) by Wilhelmine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442795">Black Heart (Français)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelmine/pseuds/Wilhelmine'>Wilhelmine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diptyque Magi (Français) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arc de Sindoria, Double Penetration, F/M, Français, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexe Anal, Sexe vaginal, Tension sexuelle, Threesome - F/M/M, Univers alternatif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelmine/pseuds/Wilhelmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Univers alternatif dans lequel Judal est présent à la fête à Sindoria, et (prénom) est une aventurière qui apprécie la compagnie des hommes. Ça fait déjà quelques temps que (prénom) joue à un jeu de séduction avec le Magi et le Roi mais elle n'a jamais conclu. Elle est consciente de son pouvoir de séduction et les mène par le bout du nez. Ce petit jeu l'amuse beaucoup puisque les deux hommes se détestant, elle ne risque rien, n'est-ce pas ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judal | Judar (Magi)/Reader, Sinbad (Magi)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diptyque Magi (Français) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Heart (Français)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481327">Black Heart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelmine/pseuds/Wilhelmine">Wilhelmine</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ohh (prénom) ! Tu es vraiment ravissante ! Je suis vraiment honoré qu'une si belle femme soit présente à la fête ce soir !"<br/>
Tu te retournes, reconnaissant le ton mielleux de Sinbad. Tu t'avances vers lui, un sourire en coin. La fête marque les 3 mois de votre rencontre, lorsque tu as croisé le Roi de Sindoria complètement éméché dans une taverne où tu pensais passer la nuit, et qu'il a tenté sa chance avec toi comme avec plein d'autres femmes auparavant, comme tu t'en doutais. Tu pensais qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de toi, mais à ta grande surprise tu avais été invitée à prendre le thé avec lui le lendemain au palais royal. Cette fois il était sobre et vous aviez discuté longtemps de voyages et d'aventures. Tu l'avais alors trouvé charmant, et tu le lui avais fais comprendre subtilement, avant de mettre fin à l'entrevue. Vous vous étiez revus quelques fois depuis, et une certaine complicité été née entre vous, mais tu ne lui avais jamais laissé la possibilité de conclure. D'ailleurs, tu agissais d'une façon similaire avec le Magi de l'Empire Kô, Judal. Vous aviez justement fais connaissance à l'issue d'une de tes entrevues (plus ou moins discrètes) avec le Roi. Judal t'avais tancée sur le fait que tu venais souvent. Tu t'étais alors simplement approchée de lui, avais déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres et murmuré à son oreille : "tu es jaloux, Magi ?". Cela l'avait laissé sans voix, et tu étais retournée à tes occupations, satisfaite et excitée par la réaction que tu avais obtenue de lui. D'ordinaire, tu ne restais pas plus de quelques semaines dans la même contrée, mais les deux hommes étaient vraiment séduisants et tu avais envie de t'amuser encore un peu. Tu avais aussi recroisé Judal, ce qui n'était pas un secret pour Sinbad, jamais pendant longtemps mais tu adorais la tension que tu ressentais entre vous, te demandant si c'était le fait de sa magie ou juste une attirance démesurée.<br/>
"Sinbad ! Bonsoir", lui réponds-tu en acceptant la main qu'il te tend. Vous échangez quelques banalités alors qu'il te conduit au centre des festivités. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas participé à un festival et tu as envie de prendre ton pied. Tu en profites donc pour saisir un verre d'alcool sur une table et tu le bois sans plus de cérémonie. Sinbad rit "Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça !<br/>
- Il y a plein de choses que tu ignores sur mon compte..." tu lui réponds, posant ta main sur son avant-bras et le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un air séducteur.<br/>
"- J'ai hâte de découvrir ça alors !" lance-t-il, joyeux, avant que son devoir d'hôte ne l'appelle et qu'il doive aller s'occuper d'autres invités.</p><p><br/>
Tu es un peu frustrée qu'il n'ait pas répondu à ta provocation, tu finis donc ton verre d'une traite avant de décider de visiter la ville en fête. Tu profites de la douceur de cette nuit d'été, rhytmée par la musique que l'on peut entendre à chaque coin de rue. Un enfant te passe un collier de fleurs autour du cou avant de repartir en courant avec ses amis. Tu souris, tu fermes les yeux et tu es tirée de ta rêverie par une autre voix familière: "bah alors, tu t'ennuies toi aussi ?" Tu rouvres rapidement les yeux pour te trouver à nez-à-nez avec Judal, qui te gratifie d'un sourire moqueur. Tu te sens rougir, il a sans doute vu comment Sinbad t'a ignorée ! Tu reprends immédiatement ta contenance et tu lui réponds d'un ton nonchalant "ouais. Tu saurais pas comment on pourrait s'amuser... ?". Judal n'hésite pas une seconde et te prend par le bras, t'entraînant un peu à l'écart dans une ruelle depuis laquelle on peut voir un feu de joie entouré de danseurs. Tu sens ton pouls s'accélérer, Judal te plaque contre un mur en se plaçant en face de toi. Il te regarde avec un sourire provocateur, et tu réalises que tu ne maîtrises plus la situation ! Tu décides de reprendre le dessus et tu profites du décolleté de ta robe choisie pour l'occasion pour rendre à Judal sa provocation: "tu profites de la vue ?" Il rit, puis plaque sa bouche contre la tienne dans un baiser passionné. Tu le lui rends, sentant en toi l'alcool faire son effet, mêlé à un autre type de chaleur familière... A cet instant, un groupe de jeunes passablement éméchés passe dans la ruelle et tu romps votre étreinte avant de suivre les festivaliers et de lancer un "je vais danser !" à un Judal frustré qui te regarde t'éloigner. Tu suis les jeunes gens jusqu'au feu, où tu n'as aucun mal à trouver un cavalier, par ailleurs plutôt mignon, avec qui tu te déhanches.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Peu après, Judal, agacé par tes jeux, se rend auprès de Sinbad sur les hauteurs alors qu'il vient de quitter tout un groupe de femmes magnifiques avec qui il buvait. On peut apercevoir le feu en contrebas. "Tu es pas avec ta nouvelle conquête ? lance-t-il, narquois<br/>
- Non, rit Sinbad doucement, je crois que je l'ai perdue. Mais, tu n'es pas avec elle non plus à ce que je vois, donc soit elle est rentrée, soit tu t'es pris un vent, poursuit-il.<br/>
- T'en as pas marre le vieux ? répond le Magi en ignorant la pique, qu'elle te file tout le temps entre les doigts ? Je pense qu'elle mérite une leçon."<br/>
Les deux hommes te regardent un instant te mouvoir près des flammes sur le rythme endiablé de la musique, les fentes sur les côtés de ta robe laissant par instants apparaître ta peau nue, flirtant avec un autre homme. Sinbad, d'un air sérieux, répond alors : "tu penses à ce que je pense ?<br/>
- Ouais. On fait une trêve."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Désolé, je te l'emprunte deux secondes !" retentit une voix derrière toi alors que ton partenaire de danse est aussi stupéfait que toi. Tu as à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'un bras entoure ta taille et que tu te sens soulevée dans les airs. Instinctivement, tu t'agrippes à ton ravisseur pour ne pas tomber, et tu te rends compte de son identité. "Judal ?? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, repose-moi, je m'amusais bien !" Tu n'obtiens pas de réponse et vous arrivez tous deux dans une pièce du palais royal, la musique restant malgré la distance audible par la fenêtre ouverte. Judal te mène à un large canapé sur lequel tu t'assois, et tu aperçois sur une table basse garnie de fruits, de confiseries et d'alcools. Au vu du luxe de l'endroit, tu en déduis rapidement qu'il s'agit de la chambre de Sinbad, que tu n'avais alors pas eu l'occasion de voir auparavant. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Je veux dire, si Sinbad nous trouve, on risque de--<br/>
- Tu poses beaucoup de questions, (prénom)..." Il s'assied à côté de toi, emprisonnant ta main dans la sienne, et il t'embrasse rapidement, guettant tes réactions. "Tu sais, si tu veux tu peux déjà te servir, dit-il en désignant la table, il ne va pas tarder à arriver..." Tu plisses les yeux, encore incertaine de ce qu'il se passe, mais tu décides de prendre les rênes pour ne pas perdre à ton propre jeu. Tu te lèves donc du canapé pour t'assoir à califourchon sur les genoux de Judal, contre lui, et de reprendre le baiser où tu l'avais laissé une vingtaine de minutes auparavant. Judal n'en semble pas mécontent et répond à ton baiser, ses mains parcourant ton dos puis se glissant sous ta robe et agrippant tes fesses... et tu sens son érection grandir contre toi. Il ferme les yeux et tu passes tes mains dans ses cheveux, entreprenant de les dénouer et savourant cet instant où le Magi de l'Empire Kô est tout à toi, esclave de ton désir et du sien pour toi...</p><p><br/>
"(Prénom), tu me déçois beaucoup, résonne une autre voix à l'entrée de la pièce, je pensais vraiment que j'étais ton préféré..." Tu te redresses d'un coup, prise de court, et tu ne peux répondre que "mais j'ai pas de préféré !". Tu pestes intérieurement contre toi-même pour cette réponse puérile. Tu dois garder le contrôle du jeu... Tu commences à comprendre le tournant que prend la situation et si celle-ci t'excite encore davantage, tu ressens quand même une pointe d'appréhension : tu sais que tu es capable de prendre le dessus sur eux individuellement, mais les deux ensemble ?? Tu sens vraiment la situation t'échapper lorsque Sinbad s'assied sur le canapé sur la place libre à ton autre côté et dépose un autre verre sur la table. "Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête pour ce soir, donc je suis parti chercher un autre verre mais j'arrive, et vous avez commencé sans moi... C'est pas cool ça Judal." Tu es stupéfaite que Sinbad s'adresse à lui plutôt qu'à toi étant donnée leur antipathie, mais ils continuent à t'ignorer, Judal versant du vin dans les verres et en en tendant un à Sinbad. "Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre" tu tentes de les interrompre.</p><p><br/>
"- Je pense que tu comprends très bien, susurre Judal à ton oreille alors que tu es tournée vers le Roi, tu veux jouer sur tous les tableaux mais ça vient juste de se retourner contre toi..." Tu jettes un regard à Judal en fronçant les sourcils, puis tu reportes ton attention sur Sinbad, qui tient un autre verre à la main et te le tend. "Non merci, je pense que je vais retourner à l'auberge...<br/>
- Tu nous quittes déjà ? demande Sinbad d'un air déçu en reposant ton verre sur la table, alors que la soirée commence juste ? En plus je pense que tu nous dois des excuses... poursuit-il avec un air sérieux.<br/>
- Je suis désolée ! Je pensais à mal, c'est juste que je voulais m'--<br/>
- T'amuser, oui ça on sait, t’interrompt Judal, mais nous aussi on veut jouer, tu peux pas être la seule à t'amuser."</p><p><br/>
A ces mots, Sinbad se penche vers toi, saisit ton menton dans sa main pour t'attirer à lui et dépose un, deux, trois baisers, un quatrième qui s'éternise... Et tu sais que tu as perdu. Tu ne pourras plus reprendre le dessus, pas quand Sinbad arbore cet air sérieux à la fois dangereux et profondément excitant, pas quand ton corps s'embrase d'anticipation comme ça, pas quand tu sens Judal derrière toi qui entreprend de caresser tes seins par-dessus le tissus de ta robe, pas quand tu gémis alors que Sinbad mordille ta lèvre inférieure avant de se séparer de toi.</p><p>Tu as perdu et ils le savent aussi, et ils comptent bien en jouer. Tu as perdu et après tout ce n'est qu'un jeu, toi aussi tu peux en profiter... Pendant un instant de répit durant lequel Judal finit de se détacher les cheveux et Sinbad vérifier qu'il avait bien fermé la porte en rentrant, tu vides cul sec le verre qui t'était destiné. Devant l'air circonspect de Sinbad, tu réalises qu'il devait s'agir d'un vin assez cher et tu réprimes un sourire. Il revient s'asseoir auprès de toi. "Comment tu comptes te faire pardonner ?" Tu ne sais pas trop s'il parle de tes provocations répétées ou du vin hors de prix que tu viens de boire comme du petit lait et qui commence à te monter à la tête, mais tu as une idée. Tu te lèves du canapé, contournes la table et commences, au rythme de la musique plus bas, à danser pour ces deux hommes fous de toi tout en retirant ton collier de fleurs, puis ta robe... Sinbad se rend alors compte que tu ne portais pas de soutien-gorge, Judal lui s'en étant déjà aperçu avant.</p><p>Sinbad te fait alors signe de revenir vers lui et tu t'exécutes, le suivant lorsqu'il se lève pour te conduire à son lit. Judal vous suit en silence tandis que tu t'allonges sur le dos, ivre et ivre de désir, et que Sinbad se penche pour embrasser ta poitrine, mordiller tes tétons, les caresser, les lécher... Du coin de l’œil tu aperçois Judal, assis sur le lit non loin de vous, qui a sorti son sexe de ses vêtements et commence à le caresser. Des images folles dansent dans ton esprit et tu fermes les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir lascif. Sinbad murmure alors au creux de ton oreille "va t'occuper de lui".</p><p>Ces mots dans ce contexte te font frissonner de plaisir et tu descends du lit pour te placer devant Judal à genoux. Tu cherches son regard comme pour obtenir une approbation que tu sais que tu vas obtenir, et ta main remplace la sienne sur sa bite, exécutant des va-et-viens et des pressions que tu t'amuses à varier en fonction des variations de la musique. Puis tu lèches son gland et tu sens que Judal se raidit de plaisir. Peut-être que tu n'as pas tant perdu que ça finalement... Tu prends sa bite dans ta bouche et réalisant toujours ce va-et-vient entêtant pour lui, il pousse des soupirs de plaisir et tu recommences à le branler juste avant qu'il ne jouisse en gémissant, libérant des filets de sperme sur tes mains et sur ses cuisses.</p><p>Tu te relèves et l'embrasses, puis tu rejoins à quatre pattes Sinbad, qui s'est déshabillé entre-temps et auprès de qui tu dois aussi te racheter... Tu t'approches de lui, prends sa tête entre tes mains et l'embrasses langoureusement. Il plante son regard dans le tien pendant toute la durée du baiser et tu sens la chaleur reprendre de plus belle entre tes jambes... Il met fin au baiser, te plaçant de nouveau allongée sur le dos, et cette fois il vient se placer entre tes jambes, caresser l'intérieur de tes cuisses, tes mollets, puis revenir plus haut, jusqu'à ta vulve... Ses doigts experts te caressent avec une lenteur lancinante et tu bascules ton bassin pour augmenter le contact.</p><p>"Tu vois ce que ça fait d'allumer les gens sans leur donner ce qu'ils veulent ?" rigole-t-il alors que tu le regardes d'un air implorant. "Demande pardon, peut-être que je serai indulgent" exige-t-il. "Pardon..." tu gémis, tandis qu'il continue à te caresser superficiellement. Il s'arrête, se penche vers ton visage "pardon qui ?" il redemande en te fixant droit dans les yeux, en caressant cette fois ton clitoris gorgé de désir. "Pardon Sin-bad... tu gémis, s'il te plaît..." Il sourit, apparemment satisfait, et accède à ta requête non formulée. Il retire ta culotte et augmente l'intensité de ses caresses, insérant à l'occasion un doigt où deux pour venir titiller cette zone sensible en toi... Tu te cambres sous ses caresses, et tu sens venir l'orgasme... Tu reprends ta respiration alors qu'il ne cesse pas ses mouvements, et tu le regardes : "je peux j-jouir ? S'il te plaît... Sinbad..." L'air qu'il affiche te fait comprendre qu'il est satisfait que tu te soumettes à ce jeu dont il est le maître, et sans prendre la peine de te répondre, stimule ton point sensible tout en réalisant des cercles rapides sur ton clitoris. Il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup plus et tu jouis, agrippant les draps et rejetant la tête en arrière, laissant ce tsunami de sensations t'emporter alors que Sinbad cesse doucement ses caresses.</p><p>Tu reprends tes esprits et ton souffle et Judal, à qui le spectacle semble avoir plu, s'allonge sur le dos sur le lit également, à nouveau en érection. Tu lui souris et tu le rejoins, à califourchon sur lui, et tu te laisses glisser la long de sa bite, savourant la sensation de plénitude. Tu commences alors à bouger, sentant à nouveau le plaisir monter et la main de Sinbad vient se poser sur ton dos pour que tu te penches plus en avant. Sa main te caresse jusqu'à tes fesses, puis jusqu'à ton anus... Tu fermes les yeux, anticipant les délices à venir et tu te contractes involontairement autour du sexe de Judal qui gémit de plaisir. Sinbad commence à masser ton petit trou avec un lubrifiant, glisse un doigt, puis deux... Tu gémis à cette sensation, mêlée eux précédentes, et Judal porte une main vers ton visage, caressant ta bouche son pouce avant de l'y glisser... Tu le suces avec délices, cela vous rappelant à tous les deux les instants plus tôt...</p><p>Puis Sinbad embrasse ta nuque "préviens-moi si c'est trop pour toi', avant de pénétrer tes fesses... Vous restez un instant immobiles tous les trois, le temps que ton corps se fasse à cette nouvelle sensation, puis Sinbad commence à bouger, augmentant le rythme petit à petit... La sensation de sentir les deux hommes en toi, bougeant en harmonie, te fait monter les larmes aux yeux d'un plaisir intense, et tu jouis à nouveau, remplie par les bites de ces hommes qui gémissent aussi. Judal vient à son tour et tu te penches encore plus et tu l'embrasses, tes lèvres emprisonnant les siennes, vos langues se caressant et Sinbad jouit également, avant de se retirer et de s'effondrer sur le matelas à côté de vous en soupirant d'aise. Tu roules entre eux, des larmes de plaisir qui perlent encore au coin des yeux et Sinbad te prend dans ses bras. Judal tourne la tête vers toi d'un air narquois et tu lui tires la langue "t'as même pas pris le temps de te déshabiller !" vous entendez Sinbad rire et Judal répond "peut-être que la prochaine fois, si tu me sautes pas dessus, j'aurais le temps !". Tu pouffes de rire et tu te blottis entre les deux hommes, profitant de ce petit nuage de bonheur, un courant d'air frais rafraîchissant vos corps fourbus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>C'était ma toute première fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>